The invention relates to a method for preparing cappuccino wherein at least one coffee pad filled with ground coffee is utilized. The invention also relates to an apparatus for preparing a cappuccino.
A method for preparing cappuccino is known per se. With this method, first, with au apparatus known per se, a coffee extract is made which is collected in, for instance, a cup. Then, with the aid of further means known per se, hot milk with a fine-bubble froth layer is prepared. This hot milk with fine-bubble froth layer is added to the coffee extract in the cup whereupon the cappuccino is ready. The known method has as a drawback that it is laborious and takes up relatively much time.
The invention contemplates providing a solution to this problem.